solo a una amara
by Cascabelita
Summary: "entre enemigas las verdades salen a la luz" ... eso lo aprendio Astoria durante una conversación de lo más bizarra... ¿Parkinson solo quiso ayudarla o fastidiarla?


Astoria POV

El café donde me sito la despechada de Parkinson era acogedor sin lugar a dudas, y por la hora era normal que no hubiera mucha clientela. Me adentre en el lugar, revise cada mesa para poder ubicarla y así lo hice, se encontraba sentada en la mesa más apartada del lugar, llevaba un vestido corto hasta las rodilla de color crema que hacia resaltar la blancura de su piel, su cabello suelto, largo y lacio. Yo igual llevaba un vestido del mismo largo que ella, pero a diferencia suya el mío era de color verde esmeralda haciendo resaltar más mis ojos que eran del mismo tono, y mi cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una alta coleta para poder despejar mi cara. Me acerque a ella, analizándola esperando encontrar un señal sobre lo que quería hablar, aunque claro el único tema en común que tenía con ella era sobre mi prometido Draco, estoy segura que se le revienta el páncreas del coraje que le da al saber que ella no será la futura señora Malfoy, ya que ese lugar me lo gane yo. Llegue hasta la mesa y le sonreí de manera cordial aunque algo amarga, ella respondió a la sonrisa de manera burlesca mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios carmesí.

Me senté enfrente de ella cuando me hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Inmediatamente un mesero se nos acercó para pedir la orden y al igual que ella pedí un café.

-que gusto verte Parkinson- le dije de manera sarcástica, mientras colocaba una cucharada de azúcar a mi recién servido café.

-el gusto es mío, querida- contesto ella de igual manera, enviándome una mirada irritada.

-¿de qué quieres hablar? Como sabrás no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo, tengo una boda que organizar- alce mi café con la mano izquierda para que viera el precioso anillo de la familia Malfoy. Ella lo observo más irritada, pero luego suspiro y lanzo una risa de burla, eso sin duda me desconcertó.

-eso es lo único que podrás decir que es tuyo-soltó ella señalando mi anillo.

-de que hablas- sisee como tan solo los Slytherin podían hacer.

-de que al menos en eso podrás vanagloriarte, ya que el amor del príncipe de las serpientes no lo tendrás- dijo ella triunfante. Soltó una elegante carcajada de seguro al ver mi rostro descompuesto, pero inmediatamente volví a poner mi rostro impenetrable.

-¿de qué hablas?- le dije fingiendo desinterés pero por dentro me moría de curiosidad.

-la inocente e ingenua señorita Greengrass, acaso crees que él te ama- expreso de manera venenosa.

-porque no sería así, acaso crees que él te prefiere a ti- le conteste molesta, pero sin quitar una sonrisa sarcástica.

-no querida, al contrario de ti yo sé cuál fue mi lugar en su vida y no ando gritando a los cuatro vientos la mentira de que él me ama-

-Parkinson, sabía que estabas despechada pero no hasta este límite de querer meterme a la cabeza que él no me ama… por si no te habrás dado cuenta es a mí a quien va hacer su esposa- le conteste con las mejillas ardiendo de coraje. Maldita la hora en que acepte verme con la estúpida esta nada más para escuchar disparates.

-pero si no es mentira- dijo ella de manera inocente jugando con la cucharita del café- cuando digo que él no te ama y no te amara nunca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ama a ti?- le pregunte de manera burlesca. Yo sabía la relación que había tenido ella con Draco, fueron novios durante Hogwarts pero al final él la dejo y ella al parecer no lo ha superado, todavía tenía la esperanza de convertirse en su esposa, pero el premio mayor me lo gane yo.

-vuelves con eso- suspiro cansada- yo sé que él nunca me amo ni me amara… lo único que te digo es que a ti tampoco te amara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte enojada, histérica y curiosa.

-no te has dado cuenta, él tan solo ha amado una sola vez y lamento romper tu corazón, pero no eres tú la que le roba el sueño…

-¿y según tú, quien es la que le roba el sueño?-

-una chica por demás ordinaria, pero que supo perfectamente cómo llegar al corazón de frio acero del príncipe de Slytherin, una chica sin nada que envidiar, de ojos grandes color miel, cabello rizado más parecido a un arbusto y un cuerpo escondido entre tanta ropa, y que su inteligencia no tiene límites- mi mente empezó a recordar tantas caras femeninas pero no daba con la indicada, ninguna señorita de nuestro status era como me la describía la venenosa de Parkinson, ¿Quién podría ser?- pensé que eras inteligente, pensé que te habías dado cuenta por ti solita, me das pena

-cállate estúpida, esta blasfemia que estás diciendo no es más que una mentira que te has inventado tan solo porque él me prefirió a mí, es a mí a quien convertirá la señora Malfoy, es a mí a quien le dará su apellido y soy yo quien lo tendrá cada noche en su cama- le dije de manera baja, no quería que las pocas persona en ese lugar se dieran cuenta de la situación tan bochornosa que nos estamos montando.

-tendrás su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón… date cuenta de eso niñita estúpida… sabes por qué él y yo no estamos juntos y por lo cual es que tú te convertirás en la gran señora Malfoy- hizo un ademan con la mano a manera de grandeza- déjame decirte que no es como él lo pinta, a diferencia de ti yo no me conformo con tener su cuerpo o su fortuna como tu tanto presumes, yo quería su amor, su corazón, pero me di cuenta que eso nunca lo tendré y es por eso que él y yo terminamos- termino de decir ella, y muy dentro de mí estaba impresionada, ellos terminaron pero nunca se supo el motivo, muchos alegaron que había sido él quien se había aburrido y él de hecho dijo que ya no la quería, otros contaban que ella se había enamora de Blaise Zabbini.

Pero ahora con esta información no sabía que pensar, si a ella le importara tan solo la fortuna Malfoy no se hubiera negado a casarse con él, muy al contrario mío, me escuchare cruel pero lo único que yo ambicionaba era pescar un buen marido con un alto status social, y sin duda pesque al mejor, Draco es millonario, guapo y heredero de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, pero vaya que no conozco a Parkinson, ¿en verdad ella quería el amor de Draco? ¿Y es por eso que terminaron?

-no te creo- le susurre- él no puede amar a otra.

-ja, eso crees tú… él nunca amara a otra que no sea a _Ella_, por muy qué te de su apellido, por muy esposa que seas, él no te amara… te lo digo por experiencia propia, yo luche por él contra el recuerdo de _Ella_ pero nunca lo logre- dijo ella depositando la taza de café vacía en la mesa.

-pues no hiciste un buen trabajo- yo no permitiría que ella me humillara de esta manera.

-me da igual si me crees o no- pidió la cuenta a un mesero que pasaba a nuestro lado- o si no pregúntaselo a él.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- no le encontraba sentido a esta conversación.

-porque no quiero que te decepciones cuando en un futuro a él le de igual tú presencia- dijo ella con voz sincera mientras depositaba el dinero en la mesa. Se levantó y empezó a caminar dejándome asombrada por sus últimas palabras- y porque me encanta fastidiarte- soltó ella antes de empezar a caminar lanzándome una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de burla. Yo no pude evitar sonreír, aquella situación era de lo más bizarra, y por un momento me había creído las buenas intenciones de Parkinson.


End file.
